


Severus and Hagrid Drink tea

by bushViperCutie



Series: Severus Snape Drabbles (100 Words Each) [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Professors, Tea, Tumblr: happy-snape-week, new friend, snape making friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24640519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bushViperCutie/pseuds/bushViperCutie
Summary: Just a fun cute Severus Snape drabble for your enjoyment!
Series: Severus Snape Drabbles (100 Words Each) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780222
Kudos: 10





	Severus and Hagrid Drink tea

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Happy Snape Week and Happy Snape Appreciation Month :D

#  **~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~**

“Thanks for comin’ so early in the mornin’. You have quite a busy schedule.”

Severus sat on the log chair across the table from Hagrid and drummed his fingers on the rough surface, “Who knew you’d be free… _this_ early. I didn’t,” he grumbled.

“Sorta feels like we haven’t talked much this term – here let me pour that,” Hagrid slid the tea over.

Severus smelled the steam and hummed, he tipped the hot liquid into his mouth and hummed louder, “What blend is this?”

“Me own personal one, like it?” he smiled.

Severus nodded, “Are you busy tomorrow? Round lunch?”

#  **~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~**


End file.
